


La décoration du sapin de noël

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Sur votre 31 & bonus [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Bonus deLa vie avec toi]« Papa Nick ! Viens m’aider ! » Appela Matty en essayant d’accrocher une boule de noël au sapin, il était trop petit pour atteindre la branche à laquelle il tentait de l’accrocher. | Où comment Nick se retrouve à aider Matty à décorer le sapin
Relationships: Nicholas Rush & Matthew Scott Jr, Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott
Series: Sur votre 31 & bonus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La décoration du sapin de noël

« Papa Nick ! Viens m’aider ! » Appela Matty en essayant d’accrocher une boule de noël au sapin, il était trop petit pour atteindre la branche à laquelle il tentait de l’accrocher.  
  
Nick avait choisit de laisser Matty commencer tout seul, sans s’imposer pour l’aider, il avait préférer que Matty demande de l’aide. Il se leva et rejoignit Matty pour le soulever et lui permettre d’accrocher la décoration.  
  
« Tu m’aides à finir papa Nick ? Comme ça on aura tout finit quand papa rentrera. »  
  
« D’accord, allons-y. »  
  
Ça faisait quelques années qu’il n’avait plus vraiment fêter noël, avec Gloria ils n’avaient jamais rien fait de particulier, quelques décorations, un sapin nettement plus petit que celui-là. Une soirée tranquille juste à deux. Mais le sourire de Matty alors qu’ils décoraient le sapin, ainsi que le salon parce qu'il fallait également décoré le salon -et pas que cette pièce d'après Matty mais ils feraient le reste le lendemain, enfin c'est ce que Matty avait dit-, était tellement grand et heureux qu’il ne pouvait pas faire sans l’aider. Il aida Matty à mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin, et le laissa allumé les guirlandes lumineuses, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y ait aucun risque bien sûr.  
  
Et quand Matt rentra quelques heures plus tard, il trouva son compagnon et son fils installer sur le canapé, Matty endormit sur les genoux de Nick. Le jeune homme sourit et vint embrasser son compagnon au coin des lèvres. Nick ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.  
  
« Vous avez beaucoup travailler. »  
  
« C’est pas grand-chose, et ça lui fait plaisir. » Répondit Nick alors que Matt s’installait confortablement près de lui tout en regardant la décoration du salon. Et ça lui avait fait plaisir aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 10 : Boules (de neige, de Noël) [Défi festif]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> N comme Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Prénom 31 : Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Matthew Scott (Stargate Universe) [La semaine des personnages]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour$  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> Mot du 07/12/2020 : Sapin [Mot du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°192 - Contrainte : Faire le sapin de Noël - 5perso max [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
